Fight to fight
by Kit di raizel
Summary: "inilah jalan yang kupilih, aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi"... DOORRR..."Narutoooooo..." dia kembali tapi aku harus pergi.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam naruto. Demi apapun, naruto hanya milik masashi sensei.

Fight to fight

( hati-hati typo,occ dll. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata)

Fight to fight by kit di raizel

Uzumaki naruto X hyuga hinata

Crime / friendship

Please, don't like don't read. Thanks

SUMMARY

"inilah jalan yang kupilih, aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi"... DOORRR..."Narutoooooo..." dia kembali tapi aku harus pergi.

Hosh...hosh...hosh... kakinya dipaksa berlari. Entah dimana dia berada sekarang. Bahkan telinganya masih mendengar langkah kaki orang yang mengejarnya. Takut.. dia sangat takut, harus hidup. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus hidup. Demi membalaskan dendamnya,demi keluarganya yang telah tiada dia harus hidup.

'tolong...seseorang tolong aku' dia berlari sekuat tenaganya. Orang itu masih mengejarnya dengan menggengam pisau berlumur darah. Matanya perih, tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat,bahkan nafasnya sudah Terengah-engah. Tubuhnya terjungkal saat tak sengaja tersandung kerikil. " AKHH... ittaii" dia merintih saat sosok berjubah itu menarik kuat rambutnya. Memaksanya mendongkak menatap sosok berjubah itu. Gelap... dia berada di gang sempit yang gelap. Menyebabkan tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang telah membantai keluarganya.

Amethyst nya menatap tajam sosok yang diyakininya sebagai seorang pria di hadapannya meskipun tak dapat melihat matanya. Dadanya sesak dan matanya perih menahan tangis yang akan pecah. Tubuhnya gemetar takut meskipun dia berusaha mati-matian menatap tajam pria itu. Dengan perlahan tanpa membuka tudung pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Memainkan ujung pisau bernoda merah dan berbau karat besi di area leher dan pipinya.

" Apa maumu? Mengapa kau tega melakukan hal keji pada keluargaku? Apa salahku dan keluargaku?" amethyst nya semakin menajam meskipun suaranya begitu pelan. Tapi pria itu terkikik pelan, kemudian menjadi keras seperti psykopat. Ujung pisau miliknya menggores pelan pipi gembul sang gadis hingga membuat sang empu merintih.

" indah " ibu jarinya mengusap tetesan darah yang keluar dari goresan yang di buatnya. Tangan kanannya semakin kuat menarik rambut sang gadis. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak meringis. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram tangan sang pria pada rambutnya. Amethyst nya panas tapi penuh sorot kemarahan. Matanya bergulir pada leher pria itu. Terdapat luka Seperti bekas tembakan peluru.

"jadilah kuat dan berikan aku pertunjukan yang menarik. Aku akan menemuimu suatu saat nanti. Dan akan aku putuskan, membunuhmu atau menjadikanmu milikku." Suaranya menjadi berat seiring dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Dengan perlahan wajah nya mendekat menjilat tetesan darah yang hampir mengering di pipi gembul sang gadis. Wajah jijik dan marah bercampur menjadi satu menyebabkan suara tawa keluar dari sang pria saat menatapnya. Tapi tetap saja, ametsyst nya tak dapat melihat mata sang pria. Hanya suara yang sangat akan dia hafalkan seumur hidupnya. Tepat tawa itu berhenti semuanya menjadi gelap.

Matanya mengerjab pelan saat merasa seseorang menepuk pelan pipi gembulnya. Perlahan membuka mata tak lupa mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya. Ametsyst nya menatap seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi wajahnya. Dirinya tersentak antara kaget dan takut hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Reflek dirinya memundurkan punggungnya hingga menyentuh tembok bercat biru tua.

" yare yare... tenanglah nona, kau aman disini. " pria bermasker yang bernama hatake kakashi mencoba membujuk sang gadis yang ketakutan di pojok kamar.

" jadi, siapa namamu? " kakashi mencoba tersenyum meskipun tak terlihat karena tertutup masker. Tapi sang gadis tau bahwa kakashi tersenyum. Terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit kebawah. Meskipun dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, gadis itu mencoba mempercayai pria di depannya.

" hinata, hyu..hyuga hinata " menyebutkan nama marga hyuga yang disandangnya, dirinya kembali mengingat tragedi semalam yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya dalam sekejab. Membuat teringat kembali pada pria berjubah.

" hyuga? Kau anak dari hyuga hiashi? " kakashi terkejut, hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Rasa kejutnya digantikan dengan rasa lega, karena bagaimanapun keluarga hyuga pernah menolongnya. Tapi langsung berubah ekspresi menjadi iba karena hanya hinata saja yang selamat.

Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati hinata. Menepuk pelan pundak mungilnya yang justru membuat hinata menatapnya bingung.

" aku turut berduka atas musibahmu. Rumahmu terbakar beserta semua keluargamu. Hanya kau yang tersisa, meskipun aku tak yakin bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah kebakaran biasa. Jadi, ceritakanlah padaku apa yang terjadi malam itu dan dimana dirimu sebelum aku menemukanmu? " kakashi membopong hinata menuju kasur dan menyodorkan segelas susu dan roti. Tangannya bahkan mulai membersihkan area wajah hinata dengan kain basah yang di bawanya.

" tolong aku kakashi san, sembunyikan aku. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Saat aku siap nanti, aku berjanji akan menceritakannya. Ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawaku, aku harus menjadi kuat untuk menghadapinya jika dia datang lagi." Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan kakashi. Tubuhnya gemetar karna takut dan marah, bagaimanapun dia harus membalaskan dendamnya. Hinata hanya ingin menjadi kuat, keinginan untuk membunuh pria bejubah itu.

Kakashi menatap ametsyst hinata. Mencoba mencari suatu kebohongan tapi hasilnya nihil. Hinata berkata jujur. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil hinata, mengusap pelan punggung ringhihnya. Bagi kakashi meskipun hinata belum bisa menceritakannya, dia akan merawat hinata sepenuh hatinya. Juga sebagai balasan bahwa dulu keluarganya pernah menolongnya.

" Jika kau ingin kuat aku bisa membantumu. Aku akan mengurus semua keperluanmu mulai sekarang." Hati hinata menghangat setelah mendengar perkataan kakashi. Tubuhnya mulai berhenti bergetar namun perlahan tangisnya pecah. Meskipun tidak bersuara tetapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kakashi mengusap pucuk kepala hinata. Bagi kakashi hinata adalah gadis hebat di umur belasan.

Di sebuah bangunan mirip seperti kastil tua di tengah hutan. Beberapa orang berjubah duduk berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

" hyuga sudah tiada. Begitu juga haruno, yamanaka, aburame, inuzuka." Seringai menghiasi bibirnya salah satu pria berjubah saat mengatakan nya. Namun seringgainya hilang tatkala seseorang lainnya tertawa.

" uzumaki dan uchiha beserta beberapa klan lainnya belum kita musnahkan. Mereka tidak bisa di remehkan." Suara wanita mengalun lembut tapi membuat semua orang terdiam.

" kau benar, Kurasa mereka juga akan segera bertindak. Kuharap yang lainnya tidak gegabah." Jawab pria yang sepertinya seorang pemimpin. Semuanya mengangguk patuh. Tapi ada seseorang yang menyeringai kecil, menunggu permainan yang dibuatnya.

Ruangan ini besar namun sepi,Hinata dan kakashi masih berjalan menghampiri dua orang memakai jas hitam. Hinata menyerngit tatkala merasa ada yang aneh dengan dua orang di depannya. 'Bagaimana bisa mereka memakai kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan?' pikirnya. Kakashi menyapa mereka layaknya teman yang justru membuat hinata menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh tinggi kakashi.

" hinata, ini kotetsu dan izumo. Mereka adalah temanku dan kuharap kau bisa beradaptasi disini." Hinata menatap kakashi dan berganti menatap izumo dan kotetsu.

" kakashi san, apa disini aku akan menjadi kuat? " hinata manatap kosong pintu besi di depannya. Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

" ya hinatqa, Disini kau bisa menjadi kuat .Untuk lebih jelasnya, akan kujelaskan di dalam. " kakashi berjalan memasuki pintu besi yang terbuka setelah mengidentifikasi sidik jarinya. Hinata berjalan pelan sambil menatap takjub isi ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Ruangan itu sangat luas, bahkan lebih luas daripada mansionnya dulu. Beberapa tempat dilapisi dinding kaca antipeluru dan ramai. Ruangan ini bahkan tidak sepi seperti diluar. Beberapa orang dewasa sedang berkelahi menurut hinata. Ada juga yang sedang bermain komputer, walaupun tidak sedang bermain Game. Matanya tiba-tiba terfokus pada dua anak berambut pink dan pirang. Mereka sedang berkelahi namun yang membuatnya hampir memekik tak lain karna mereka berkelahi menggunakan tanto(pisau).

" astaga kakashi san! Hentikan mereka!" Hinata memekik dan hampir berlari menghampiri mereka namun segera dihentikan kakashi.

" calm down hinata. Perhatikan mereka " kakashi menunjuk ke arah sakura dan ino. Hinata mulai mengamati meskipun jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Di tempat sakura dan ino.

Sakura bersalto ke udara kaki kirinya menendang ino dari bawah. Tapi dengan cekatan ino berhasil mengelak dan menyabet pergelangan kaki kiri sakura. Namun perkiraan ino melesat. Sakura merubah arah tendangannya menjadi lurus menendang perut ino. Tak ketinggalan, sakura berlari menuju ino yang masih tersungkur. Menggunakan tanto nya sakura hampir menusuk leher ino jika saja ino tidak berguling ke arah kanan. Dengan kaki kanan, ino menendang sakura dan menyabet perutnya. Baju sakura robek tapi tidak melukainya. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, tangannya kanannya mulai memainkan tanto nya. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat siap melancarkan pukulan. Disisi ino, tangan kirinya juga memainkan tanto nya. Ino sadar dirinya tidak bisa melancarkan pukulan kuat tapi ino lebih cepat. Keduanya berlari mendekat, pukulan dan tendangan telak dari mereka berdua. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terluka. Bahkan dikatakan mereka masih imbang walau nafas mereka mulai habis. Sakura dan ino tau mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Fikiran mereka sama, yaitu serangan terakhir. Keduanya menerjang maju dengan mengarahkan senjatanya masing-masing. Akan tetapi kurang dari 30 cm keduanya berhenti tatkala melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo menghalangi pertempuran mereka.

" he..hentikan ..kumohon hentikan! Apa kalian mau membunuh satu sama lain? " hinata berteriak dengan terengah-engah karna berlari ke arah sakura dan ino. Ino menyerngit melihat seseorang anak seumurannya berada di tengah latihannya bersama sakura. Aksi nekat hinata juga menghentikan beberapa orang dewasa yang juga ikut berlatih.

Sakura yang melihatnya segera mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Tantonya di sarungkan dan di letakkan di samping pahanya. Tangannya berlipat di depan dada dengan alis yang merengut. Ino menepuk pundak hinata yang membelakanginya.

" siapa kau? " tanya ino yang membuat hinata membalikkan badan ke arahnya. Amethyst nya menatap aquamarine milik ino.

" Hyuga hinata " ino dan sakura menatap kakashi yang hanya dibalas garukan tak gatal di lehernya. Kakashi mendekati hinata dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

" jelaskan kakashi san! " sakura menatap tajam kakashi. Bukan hanya sakura yang menuntut jawaban. Ino dan beberapa orang lainnya juga penasaran menunggu jawaban kakashi. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk namun segera ditarik pelan kakashi, Membuat hinata mendongkak menatapnya.

" mulai hari ini hyuga hinata akan menjadi anak angkatku. Marganya akan berganti menjadi hatake. Dan mulai saat ini juga dia menjadi bagian anbu. Sakura dan ino, hinata akan menjadi bagian dari tim kalian. Baik-baiklah padanya dan tolong jaga dia. " semua terkejut tak terkeculi hinata. Dia tak menyangka bahwa kakashi akan menjadikannya anak angkat padahal dirinya baru mengenal pria itu tiga hari yang lalu. Dan apalagi anbu itu?, dia bahkan tak mengerti.

" kakashi s- " hinata menoleh saat kalimatnya di potong oleh ino.

" kau serius kakashi san? Hinata menjadi bagian tim kami? Dan astaga.. kau bahkan menjadikannya anak angkat? " ino mengajukan serentetan pertanyaan dan sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk jidat lebarnya. Walaupun sakura juga ingin menanyakan pendapatnya., tapi ino menanyakannya sangat kencang hingga membuat beberapa orang menjadi mendekat.

" hoi rival sejatiku, tak biasanya kau begitu baik. " Maito gai merangkul pundak kakashi dan tersenyum secerah mentari untuk hinata.

" apa kau lupa gai? Hyuga sudah menjadi bagian keluargaku sejak mereka membantuku saat itu. Aku juga harus membalas kebaikan mereka ." kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" jadi namamu sekarang hatake hinata? Kau sangat cantik dan manis. " puji sakura. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Bahkan ino menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Dengan poni rata dan rambut berwarna indigo pendek ditambah bola matanya berwarna amethyst yang identik dengan keluarga hyuga.

" uh.. yaa. Senang bertemu kalian. Ettoo.. kenapa kalian tadi berkelahi? " hinata menunduk dan memainkan jadi telunjuknya tanda dia gugup. Jujur saja, dia bahkan tak punya satu orang teman pun saat di bangku sekolah junior nya. Membuatnya menjadi murung saat mengingatnya.

" tenanglah, kita sekarang teman. Jadi jangan malu-malu saat berbicara dengan kita. Angkat wajahmu dan tatap lawanmu saat berbicara. Kita ini satu tim meskipun nanti akulah yang akan menjadi ketuanya. " sakura mulai membanggakan dirinya. Ino cemberut mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun dia juga setara dengan sakura bahkan seimbang. Dengan sangat sebal ino menjambak rambut pink sakura. Membuat sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

" apa yang kau lakukan pig? " murka sakura lalu membalas menjambak rambut ino. Hinata hanya melongo melihat kelakuan mereka. Tidak lupa kakashi dan gai yang tertawa kecil melihatnya.

" kenapa kau mengatakan akan menjadi ketua hah? Akulah yang akan menjadi ketua tim. Jadi berhentilah bermimpi forehead." Ino meluapkan emosinya dan bahkan sampai membenturkan jidatnya ke arah sakura.

Tapi aksi jambak menjambak mereka tak berlangsung lama karna langsung dipisahkan oleh kakashi. Sakura dan ino masih terengah-enggah dan bahkan langsung membuang muka masing-masing. Gai menepuk pelan pundak hinata.

" Mereka memang sering bertengkar meskipun tak lama lagi juga langsung baikan. Jadi kau harus bersabar menghadapi kelakuan kekanakanl mereka. " Maito gai tersenyum. Membuat hinata juga ikut tersenyum.

Hinata merasakan dadanya menghangat. Seperti menemukan sebuah keluarga baru. Dan apapun yang terjadi , dia harus berubah. Menjadi lebih kuat untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan memulai kehidupan barunya. Bersama keluarga baru, teman-teman baru, dan kehidupan yang baru.

" ano... bisakah kalian menjelaskan kepadaku apa arti dari anbu? " pertanyaan hinata menyita perhatian keempat orang yang berdiri. Kakashi melipat tangannya di depan sejenak sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

" jadi hinata, anbu adalah sebuah organisasi agen pemerintah yang bekerja di bawah bayangan. Organisasi ini berbeda dengan polisi dan tentara yang bekerja untuk masyarakat umum . Kita melaksanakan misi rahasia dan melakukannya tanpa terlihat oleh masyarakat. Tapi, misi khusus anbu kebanyakan adalah melenyapkan segala kemungkinan ancaman pada negara. Anbu tidak dapat ditangkap oleh kepolisian karna bekerja dibawah perintah langsung dari pemerintah. Melakukan sebuah misi berbahaya dengan cepat, senyap dan kesuksesan maksimal. Bahkan bila itu harus mengambil nyawa manusia. " jelas kakashi. Hinata menutup matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ayah angkatnya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. Amethyst hinata menatap tajam kakashi. Dirinya sudah bertekat untuk menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendamnya. Dirinya harus siap menghadapi pria berjubah di masa depan nanti. Kakashi menatap hinata dalam diam. Sakura,ino bahkan gai pun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Suasana menjadi tegang karena hinata belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Mulut hinata terbuka sedikit tapi tertutup lagi. Namun senyum manis menggantikan tatapan tajamnya. Matanya buram karena air matanya meleleh.

" jika aku bisa menjadi kuat disini, jika aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban atas semua kejadian yang menimpaku. Aku siap menjadi anbu, bahkan meski menjadi seorang pembunuh. Meski kehidupanku sudah tidak bisa normal seperti kebanyakan orang di luar sana. Setulus hati aku menerimanya. " meskipun airmatanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir, tapi senyumnya tak lepas dari bibirnya. Kakashi tersenyum kecil, dirinya tau bahwa hinata adalah anak yang kuat dan tegar. Ino dan sakura mendekat ke arah hinata dan memeluknya. Gai tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol ke arah hinata.

" jadi hina-" kalimat kakashi terpotong karena ino dan sakura tiba-tiba menangis. Menghela nafas sesaat dan mencoba memaklumi anak didiknya.

" bisakah kau menceritakan kenapa kau bisa bersama kakashi san dan kejadian apa yang membuatmu berakhir disini? " sakura bertanya setelah menghapus jejak airmatanya. Ino pun menjadi penasaran dan melakukan hal yang sama di lakukan sakura. Tak ketinggalan kakashi dan gai.

" ja..jadi begini.. " hinata memulai mengingat kembali awal mula kejadiannya.

 **### flashback ###**

Hari senin seperti biasa di kyoto, para pelajar junior high school melakukan kelas dengan tenang. Begitu pula dengan hinata yang sedang serius menulis catatan yang diterangkan oleh sensei nya. Jam istirahat pun dilalui dengan memakan bekal yang disiapkan ibunya di bawah pohon maple belakang sekolah. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak bicara, hanya hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Bukan karena hinata seorang nerd, tapi karena Hinata menyandang nama hyuga. Teman-temannya sangat tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan keluarga hyuga yang terkenal akan kebangsawanan dan kekayaan yang melimpah. Tak Heran mereka menjauhi hinata, level mereka terlalu jauh dibawahnya. Meskipun hinata selalu ingin mengajak mereka berbicara dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan akan status yang disandangnya.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Hinata membereskan semua bukunya dan berjalan menuju loker sepatunya. Namun sebuat surat kecil terjatuh dan menyita perhatian hinata. 'datanglah ke lapangan basket sepulang sekolah' dengan dibekali rasa penasaran akhirnya memberanikan dirinya menuju lapangan basket.

" haloo.. apa ada orang disini? " namun nihil, tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar.

Brakkk

Dengan panik hinata membuka paksa pintu. Namun nihil, seseorang telah menguncinya dari luar. hinata menggedor pintu dan memutar-mutar knop pintu. Memutar badan ke arah tengah lapangan mengamati ruangan yang sepi. Memutar otaknya, hinata melihat jendela yang dirasa cukup untuknya keluar. Hanya ada kursi panjang dan trolli ball.

'jendelanya tidak terlalu tinggi, jika aku bisa menyusun dengan benar. Maka aku bisa keluar.' Pikir hinata.

Diraihnya bola basket dan mendrible sebentar sebelum melemparkannya ke jendela. Lemparan pertama gagal begitupun yang kedua. Dan setelah lemparan yang ketiga, akhirnya jendelanya pecah. Tak menunggu lama, hinata segera menyusun kursi panjang dan tolli ball. Dengan penuh usaha akhirnya hinata mencapai jendela namun sayang, lengannya tergores pecahan kaca. Hinata melompat turun dan memegang lengan kanannya. Lukanya tidak sebegitu dalam namun itu cukup sakit.

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil menikmati suasana malam di pusat kyoto. Beberapa pasangan berjalan bergandengan tangan dan tertawa. Bahkan terdapat orang mabuk yang berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir menabraknya jika hinata tidak mengelak. Meskipun dimalam hari, kyoto tetap ramai Bahkan lebih ramai daripada di siang hari. Tak terasa kakinya sudah melangkah menuju gerbang mansionnya. Hinata terdiam sesaat karena tidak biasanya kou pengawal pribadinya tidak menyambutnya. Bahkan kelima Petugas satpam tidak berada di pos penjaga. Mansion terlihat sepi dari luar, tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Hinata membuka pelan gerbang yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Suara derit gerbang mengisi sepinya malam.

" kou san..." hinata memanggil kecil pengawalnya namun tidak ada balasan. hingga hinata mendengar suara 'sreekk' yang membuat Bulu kuduk hinata berdiri. Kakinya semakin lebar berjalan menuju pintu utama. Wajahnya tegang Saat pintu yang hampir didorongnya terbuka sendiri.

Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi mansionnya. Bahkan hinata merasa tidak ada satupun suara yang terdenggar. Tangannya meraba dinding dan mencoba mencari saklar lampu. 'ketemu' hinata mencoba menekan-nekan saklar lampunya namun tidak berhasil menyala, bahkan sekarang dia mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang diseret.

" otousan... okaasan...hanabi chan... neji nii... " hinata berulang kali memanggil nama keluarganya. Tapi suara seretan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Kyaaaa..." hinata memekik nyaring saat merasakan sesuatu menggelinding menyentuh kakinya. Tangannya meraba-raba sesuatu yang dapat diraihnya membuatnya Tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu seperti 'rambut?' fikir hinata. Samar namun jelas, hinata mendengar suara seseorang tertawa. Hinata menghentikan geraknya dan tubuhnya kaku bahkan wajahnya memutih pucat.

" neji nii, kumohon jangan mengerjaiku lagi. Ini sudah tidak luc-" teriakannya berhenti saat lampu mansionnya menyala semua. Amethyst nya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ngeri merasakan atmofser yang tiba-tiba memberat.

Hinata melihat tubuh manusia bersimbah darah berceceran dilantai, bahkan ada yang tertumpuk-tumpuk. Bukan putih, lantai nya menjadi merah dan Berbau amis Bercampur karat besi. Para maid yang biasanya menyambutnya dan membersihkan bagian rumahnya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuh mereka. Pengawal yang biasanya menjaga setiap sudut mansionnya, tubuh mereka bahkan sudah tidak utuh lagi. Potongan jari, bukan hanya itu. Tubuh mereka dibanjiri darah, bahkan ada yang hilang dari bagian tubuhnya. 'Astaga, siapa orang gila yang melakukan ini semua?' hati hinata menjerit marah. Matanya bergulir pada apa yang dipegangnya. Ditangannya rambut coklat panjang menyambung pada kepala yang terlepas dari tubuh aslinya. Dengan tangan gemetar , hinata menyilah rambut yang menutupi wajah itu.

" ha...ha...hanabi chan " hinata menarik mundur tubuhnya. Mata hanabi melotot kearahnya dan membuatnya segera melepaskannya.

'HUEKK...' Perutnya mual dan memaksanya mengeluarkan makanan siang yang telah ditelannya. Bau darah bercampur potongan tubuh manusia membuatnya pusing. Fikirannya tiba-tiba terfokus pada kedua orang tuanya. Hinata mencoba berdiri meski kakinya gemetar hebat. Berjalan dengan pelan melewati semua orang yang dikenalnya. Di dekat tangga kou, sang pengawal pribadinya tergeletak dengan sayatan melintang di bagian dadanya tidak lupa perutnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan isi perut yang menyembul keluar. Hinata tidak bisa menangis, bukan karena tidak mau. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini, menangispun tetap saja air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Tepat saat dirinya berada di lantai dua, hinata melihat tubuh sang ayah dan ibunya yang telah terbujur kaku. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dengan pelan hinata berjalan menuju tubuh ayah dan ibunya.

"otousan...okaasan.. nande..." hinata mengguncang-nguncang tubuh ayahnya dan berharap mereka masih hidup. Hinata terlalu syok untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

" ternyata masih ada tikus kecil yang berkeliaran." Suara itu mengagetkan hinata. Bahunya tegang dan wajahnya memucat pasi.

" si...siapa ? " dengan gagap hinata mencoba bertanya. Bahkan hinata masih tidak berani menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat.

" shinigami " sosok itu mengatakannya tepat di telinga hinata.

Hinata merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Namun, Bukan saatnya bagi hinata untuk menangis dan menyerah. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa sosok itu berbahaya. Bahkan hinata berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga di kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

" nee... bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan? Aku memberimu waktu sepuluh detik agar lari. Setelah sepuluh detik, aku akan menangkap dan membunuhmu. One... two..." pria itu mulai menghitung dan hinata tidak membuang kesempatan yang diberinya.

Kaki hinata berlari cepat meninggalkan mansion megahnya beserta seluruh penghuni yang dirasanya sudah tidak bernyawa. Jantungnya berpacu cepat menyamakan langkah kakinya. Dia bahkan tak tahu sudah berlari berapa lama dan dimana dia berada.

'Run as fast as the wind🎶'

'Wherever you go, I will come to see you.🎶'

Tubuhnya menegang, dia sangat yakin telah berlari sangat cepat. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan bahkan tenaganya hampir habis untuk berlari. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mungilnya,kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari jalur menuju ke arah jalan besar. Ametyst nya tak sengaja melihat sosok berjubah hitam sedang memainkan pisau kecil di tangannya. Pisau itu menancap Pada dinding kayu saat sosok itu melemparkan ke arah hinata. Berdasarkan insting bertahan hidupnya, hinata lebih cepat mengelakan kepalanya ke kanan.

Hinata kembali berlari sangat cepat, Peluh membasahi wajah ayu-nya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu berada dimana, jalanannya sempit sepi dan minim cahaya. Tak sengaja dirinya terjungkal karena kerikil dan akhirnya hinata tertangkap.

 **###flashback off###**

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan hinata, tak ada yang bergerak dari tempatnya masing-masing. Hingga sakura berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan dengan memeluk hinata diikuti oleh ino. Keduanya mengusap punggung hinata pelanmenyebabkan raut wajah hinata yang semula sedih menjadi tenang.

 **Takk...tukk...takk...tukk...**

Kakashi dan gai menunduk hormat tatkala salah satu pemimpin anbu mendatangi mereka. Sakura juga ino melepas pelukan mereka dan menunduk hormat. Tak ingin menjadi yang tertinggal, hinata melakukan hal yang sama. 'wanita ini terlihat cantik dan menawan' batin hinata takjub. Stunade selaku pemimpin anbu melangkah pelan dengan memakai high heels merah, dress berlengan tiga perempat berwarna cream serta hiasan pita merah melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Di belakangnya diikuti sekertaris stunade yaitu sizune. Tak seperti stunade yang terlihat dewasa dan menawan. Sizune malah terlihat imut meskipun memakai span dan rok berwarna hitam formal.

" tsunade-sama... " kakashi menyambut stunade dan membungkuk hormat.

" kakashi, dimana 'dia'?"

" jiraiya-sama pergi ke rusia untuk perundingan mengenai ' akatsuki '. " jawab kakashi.

" kau yakin dia pergi hanya untuk itu? " tanya stunade curiga.

Kakashi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal dengan gugup. " etto... jiraiya-sama juga pergi untuk liburan " akui kakashi.

Stunade menghela nafas panjang dan berdehem. Mata coklatnya tak sengaja mengarah pada hinata yang menunduk. Merasa diperhatikan, hinata meneguk salifa meskipun mencoba tetap tenang.

" hyuga kah? " pandangan stunade menyelidik penampilan hinata.

" haik... stunade-sama. " jawab hinata

Stunade melirik kakahi dan memberikan isyarat mata agar mengikutinya. Kakashi yang mengerti arti lirikannya langsung mengikuti langkahnya. " hinata, pelajari dan perhatikan semua yang ada disini. " kakashi melirik hinata dan disambut dengan anggukan patuh dari pemilik rambut indigo.

" nah hinata, ayo kita berkeliling." Ino menarik lengan hinata agar mengikutinya. Sakura mengikuti keduanya dari belakang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Gai yang merasa diabaikan berubah lesu dan berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan tempatnya.

" nee... hinata-chan... mulai sekarang kau adalah teman kami. Jadi jangan ragy-ragu untuk meminta tolong dan juga panggil aku ino tanpa embel-embel chan. Dan panggil dia forehead." Ino menggedikkan kepalanya ke belakang menunjuk sakura. Merasa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ino, perempatan di kening sakura muncul membuat mukanya memerah marah.

" apa yang kau katakan pig? " tanya sakura marah.

" kuyakin kau mendengarkan forehead. Dan julukanmu kepadaku itu tak pantas karena fakta mengatakan bahwa aku sexi dan cantik. " ejek ino.

Warna muka sakura memerah karena marah. Dengan tak sabar di taruhnya ponsel canggih miliknya dengan kasar di kantung belakang celananya. Dengan langkah lebar sakura melangkah ke arah ino. Sedangkan ino memilih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh hinata.

" sialan kau pig!" teriak sakura.

"bwekkkk..." ledek ino disertai tawanya.

" k...kauu si-"

" hihi... " tinju dan teriakan sakura berhenti saat mendengar tawa lembut hinata. " kalian sangat lucu ini seperti pertengkaran antar saudara. " kalimat hinata membuat mulut sakura dan ino mengangga lebar.

" astagaa... hinata, kau tertawa." Ino mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sakura terdiam tapi terus memandang intens hinata.

" ettoo... kalian kenapa memandangiku? " hinata memiringkan kelapanya tanda tak mengerti. Membuat ino dan sakura menjadi gemas, apalagi pipi gembil hinata membuat mereka tak tahan ingin mencubitnya.

" kyaaa... kawaiiii..." jeritan histeris ino membuat ke-lima pria menghentikan latihan mereka.

" hentikan pig, kau menyita perhatian semua orang. " cemas sakura. Ino seakan tuli tak mendengarkan perkataan sakura dan malah mencubit gemas pipi gembil hinata.

" akkh... ittaaii ino-chan " pipi gembil hinata memerah akibat serangan mendadak dari ino. Meskipun begitu, ino tersenyum lebar dan memeluk hinata erat. Hati hinata menghangat setelah menerima perlakuan kedua teman barunya. Meskipun bagi hinata, mereka baru saja menjalin sebuah hubungan pertemanan dengannya.

" oey sakura, siapa gadis baru itu? " pria bertato segitiga berbalik melangkah pelan bersama ketiga orang yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

" oh kiba, perkenalkan dia hinata, hinata dia kiba. " sakura memperkenalkan kiba dengan hinata. Hinata tersenyum manis dan menjabat tangan kiba.

" hai manis, perkenalkan aku kankurou. Pria tertampan di anbu. " ino dan sakura hampir muntah saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan kankurou. Hinata menjabat tangan kankuro masih dengan senyum diwajahnya meskipun bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

" dan hinata, ini sai pacar ino " ucap sakura. Ino memerah malu dan sai tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" ehem..." dehem pria berkerah tinggi sampai menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan memakai jas berkacamata hitam.

" o..oh.. ah.. hinata dia shino, si pemud-" kalimat canggung sakura di hentikan oleh aura tak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuh shino. Membuat sakura nyengir dibuatnya.

" salam kenal shino-san " tangan hinata menjabat tangan shino.

" cukup shino tanpa embel-embel san" ucapan shino membuat mulut hinata meluntur kebawah. Tak bisa membalas dan hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

" oey, gaara...! " teriak ino.

Pria dengan rambut merah berantakan melangkah santai menuju kerumunan. Mata zamrud yang menatap bosan dengan tato di dahinya bertuliskan 'AI', hiduglngnya yang mancung serta bibirnya yang sexi meembuat hinata tak berkedip. Pandangan itu tak luput dari mata jeli ino membuatnya tersenyum misterius.


End file.
